


It Will Be Alright

by problematicfave



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is surprise to find people waiting for him on the other side</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in present tense for some reason instead of past like I usually do
> 
> I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite it though
> 
> C'est la vie

He’s not expecting anyone to be waiting for him on the other side, after all Leia, Luke, Lando and Chewie are the only people he really has and they’re all still alive.

Despite his expectations though, he finds there is someone waiting for him, two people in fact. It’s a man and a woman, neither of whom he’s ever seen before, and yet despite that he feels as if there’s something familiar about them; just what it is though he doesn’t know.

They both look younger then him and yet there’s an oldness about them, as if they’ve seen just as much, if not more then him. For a moment Han feels a bit intimidated, but then the man smiles and his blue eyes twinkle in a way that reminds him of Luke, it’s enough to make him feel like things are going to be alright.

“Thank you.” The woman says, taking him by surprise as she steps forward and embraces him. “Thank you for caring for children, for loving Leia, for being Luke’s brother.”

His eyes widen as her words sink in, as he realizes just who they, and he chokes slightly on his now nonexistent breath.

“Uh…you’re welcome?” It’s funny in a way, usually you meet your wife’s parent’s before the marriage, not after you’ve died; then again he supposes he did meet her father before it. Except…

Hans stares at the man in front of him, he seems so different then Darth Vader, so much gentler and happier; almost like he’s a different person. In a way, maybe he is, Han realizes; this, this is Anakin, the man only Luke got to meet, the man who returned to the light to save his son.

He and Vader are one, just different sides of the same coin. This side though seems so much gentler, so much freer, so much happier; he finds himself wishing that Leia could meet him, that she could have some happy memories of her father.

Leia… He hoped she’d be okay, he knew she could survive without him, she was strong like that; but he didn’t want her to be alone, to have to deal with Ben on her own. He trusted that Chewie would do his best to take care of her, but he still worried.

As if sensing his thoughts, Anakin gave him a small smile,

“It will be alright, everything will work out.” It should have felt like an empty promise, there was nothing to back it up after all, but for some reason Hans found himself believing it.

“Yeah, it will be.”


End file.
